Perdición
by laynad3
Summary: Quería más sangre, deseaba esa apetitosa alma que se encontraba debajo de él. Pero no podía…porque era él, la persona que más atesoraba y por la que estaba decidido llegar a los límites del mundo para cumplir su deseo. Spoliers de capitulo 55 del manga.


**-PERDICIÓN-**

Spoliers del manga. Si no lo han leído están avisados.

Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió luego de leer uno de los últimos capítulos del manga y de quedar encantada ante lo espeluznante pero a la vez atrayente de ese momento. Frau dejándose dominar por el deseo oscuro de la guadaña y un Teito indefenso. Ligero Frau x Teito.

Mi primera historia en esta sección, así que estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de críticas, sugerencias o lo que deseen.

**Disclaimer:** Este anime ni manga me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara, hago uso de ellos sin un motivo de lucro.

--++--

Lo dejó caer con algo de delicadeza sobre el suave sofá, mientras este se revolvía incontrolable tratando de escapar de la prisión que constituía Frau para sus planes.

-Un hombre enfermo debe descansar en silencio –mencionó el obispo ante la clara negativa del menor a dormir en ese lugar y más aún, en contra de su voluntad. En respuesta, pataleó -¡No me trates como una persona enferma…! –pero nuevamente el ojiazul frenó cualquier protesta atrapando sus muñecas.

-¿Con quién crees que estás viajando…? –le reprendió asiendo con más fuerza una de sus muñecas. Y de un momento a otro, el rostro de su opresor cambió, la expresión de sus ojos se transformó en deseo y la sonrisa aterradora que se formó le hizo estremecerse, pensó tal vez que debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a alucinar, sin embargo, parecía tan real y abrumador que temió al mayor.

-_No te atrevas a mostrarme tu guardia baja…_

-¿Qué? –respondió al comentario, impactado por la convicción de aquellas palabras y lo amenazantes que se oían. Por un instante el miedo nublo su mente.

-_Tu alma luce realmente deliciosa…_

Tembló ante aquel comentario, recordando vagamente como anteriormente el obispo había mencionado lo mucho que le gustaba su alma. Pero el sentir que se aproximaba más de lo debido, casi forzando el espacio entre los dos, intimidándolo con aquel tipo de mirada expectante quedándose casi sin oxígeno y finalmente, mareado ante el sin fin de emociones que estaba experimentando, el cansancio invadía cada porción de su ser y pronto la borrosidad de la imagen del rubio le hizo comprender que desmayaría. Su último recuerdo antes de cerrar sus ojos, era la expresión de dolor y culpa en los ojos azulados de su compañero.

…_Hace tanto calor...Como si mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de derretirse desde adentro…_

Soltó al chico inconsciente dejando que cayera sobre la blanda superficie sin atreverse a detenerlo. Lo había notado, la fiebre había aumentado en pocos minutos y a pesar de eso, se encontraba perturbado por su propio comportamiento; pero la agonía era tan demandante y dolorosa que apenas podía moverse. Sus manos temblaban y su propia razón estaba siendo absorbida por los incoherentes susurros de aquella cosa, inundando su mente, calando más hondo en su subconsciente y dejando secuelas en sus pensamientos. Quería más sangre, deseaba esa apetitosa alma que se encontraba debajo de él. Pero no podía…porque era él, la persona que más atesoraba y por la que estaba decidido llegar a los límites del mundo para cumplir su deseo. Se retorció adolorido, cada vez era más difícil frenarla…se regañó mentalmente por lo absurdo y débil de su voluntad, y a la vez se sintió perdido, porque sabía que era inútil. Aquel niño era su perdición y el paso directo a perderse en la inmensa oscuridad que ya lo inundaba. Se levantó, procurando arroparlo adecuadamente y aunque, por dentro seguían retorciéndose los demonios de sus propias ansias, los ignoró…sólo por ahora, sólo una vez más.

Capella se movió feliz de tenerlo a su lado, mientras pedía sin ninguna vergüenza una botella de Vodka. Consultó en su mapa en busca de la dirección de la residencia Almarz, escuchando los comentarios de su amigo barman sobre lo lindo del pequeño a su lado. Sonrió satisfecho mientras llenaba una segunda copa con licor y negaba al hombre la relación de padre e hijo que creyó ver entre los dos. Una tarde tranquila bebiendo cómodamente en aquel local, con un mocoso enfermo y un pequeño revoloteando por ahí no sonaba tan malo.

Pronto la noche llegó, serena y silenciosa. Capella ya había tomado puesto muy cerca de Teito y él aún vagaba entre sus incoherentes y profusos pensamientos. Sus pies se movieron silenciosos junto con su cuerpo autómata, acercándose a la víctima, saboreando el manjar prohibido y deteniéndose al borde del mueble para contemplar la escena. Si, esos demonios, que acalló en la mañana nuevamente habían ganado la batalla, ya que no se explicaba cómo se encontraba enfrente del bulto que yacía dormido en el sofá. Sabía que dormía profundamente y la fiebre ya había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, que la vulnerabilidad estaba olvidada y el cuerpo que observaba estaba en un 99% recuperado. Pero recaer era uno de sus más corrientes impulsos que lo dominaban. Un hombre muerto deseando, y lo más patético era que no por cuenta propia. La guadañaba se movía, tomaba forma y sin dudarlo acobijó en su hoja la frágil figura que dormitaba, pero no seguía más adelante, no consumaba su desesperada sed de sangre, tan sólo continuaba suspendida dejando destilar su poderoso veneno que recorría la entrañas de su poseedor.

Más dolor, más agudo que la anterior vez, más mortífero que cualquier herida y más atrayente que la mismísima oscuridad. La detuvo, recuperando la razón perdida y presionando a que volviese a calmarse, que no era el momento y la persona indicada.

Otra noche en la que no dormiría, y donde sus más oscuros deseos intentarían seducirlo. Como tantas otras veces lo hacían. Un ghost padeciendo por el bien de la humanidad. Pero la pregunta era ¿Hasta cuando podría resistir?

Y una vocecita, la suya propia, le respondió_…Hasta que él recuperé lo que perdió…_Entonces podrá rendirse y morir en sus manos. Finalmente hacerlo y en los brazos de quién más quería.

--++--

¿Reviews?

Ja ne!


End file.
